Distractions
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: Modern day. Sophitia and Taki plan on moving in together, but a little something comes up...


"It's a good day. I wouldn't bother, if I were you."

Sophitia shot a dry look in Taki's direction. Dull silence once again filled the quiet room. The floorboards creaked eerily under the odd breeze of the wind that filtered through the gaps sustained within the ancient wood, and the musty scent of bark wafted pleasantly into the room's occupant's nostrils. There was a sense of waiting, of delay, that took over the room's small presence. It was hard to miss, from the gentle, yet incessant ticking of the old wall-mounted clock against the wallpaper encrusted barriers of the building, to the soft hum of insects that buzzed and breached the outside walls of the structure. Light scraping noises sifted up from the bottom of the room, likely from small animals that lived in the surrounding woods, revealing that the humble dwelling was raised up from the earth by some measurement. Trust Taki to prefer an alleviated structure to inhabit in. She always was a woman who obsessed meticulously over little details, not that anyone would know it, with the way she preferred to carry herself; in such a manner that it would appear that she cared not for the smaller things in life.

The blonde woman ran a slightly dirty hand through her hair, which was currently pulled into a loose ponytail for practicality. The pair had spent the day working painstakingly to purge Taki's old family home and turn it into something more habitable, which unfortunately, was a task easier said than done. The house could've easily been a couple of centuries old. Only through the odd-repair job could the structure maintain upright, and it took a woman's touch to turn the house into something presentable and homely.

Taki had the looks and the equipment for the average – and perhaps above-average - female. However, her bosoms were not capable of providing useful tips on interior design, as generous as they were. Sophitia liked them all the same, although she would've liked it if the Asian woman had shown just a miniscule amount more interest (her current level being none) towards making the house look slightly less like a shit-heap. Although she looked into little details, she didn't appear to give a rat's about how the house actually looked over its tactical position. Sophitia constantly reminded her that no, this _wasn't_ feudal Japan, and that it was the 21st century and they were moving to her ancestral home in Kyoto, and also, could she get the fuck over the sword display, as her rabid fascination was getting irritating.

"It's a good day, therefore, I'm bothering." Sophitia snorted, bending down to brush some dust off the floor with a dustpan and broom.

Taki followed the motion of the blonde's buttocks as she bent, leaning a little with the woman's action. "Yeah, but…" She sounded slightly distracted, "we could go out. Have some fun."

"We could." Sophitia gave a little huff from the floor, apparently trying to resist sneezing her ass off at something. She appeared to have a slight seizure before squinting up at Taki. "Or we could fix this dump, so we could move in."

Taki tried not to pout. "But the hotel's nicer!" She half-whined.

Sophitia sighed, but it was evident she was trying not to smile. "Don't whine Taki. It's not you. _Baka_."

The Asian glowered, "Ah, you're not allowed to quote my aunt."

Sophitia smirked. "Baka."

"Quit it."

"Baka baka baka."

Taki's eyebrows drew closer together. Sophitia laughed heartily from her place on the floor. It was a pleasant, caressing sound. Taki savoured it before replying.

"Boang ka."

Sophitia's laughter subsided into giggles and then she looked up at Taki questioningly. She only smiled softly at the foreign insult, closing her eyes. Taki often teased her in several different languages, being well-versed in half a dozen. She had yet to pick one that the woman sounded sexiest speaking in; it was a terribly hard decision as Taki had one of those voices that sounded so _irresistibly_ husky. It reminded her of searing velvet.

She looked adoringly up at Taki for a long, companionable moment before looking back down and sweeping away at the grit and fully-settled dirt. She settled into a squat, moving her arms in wide arcs to brush apart the muck and grime.

Taki regarded her companion with a gentle little smile. She really did appreciate the blonde's efforts to spruce the place up, but the whole idea of working on this shit-heap of a house bored her to the point of tears. She played about with the idea of homicide, after being forced to take a good long look at the toilet, which appeared to be a rather foreboding looking hole in the floor. Sophitia made her stare at it for a good 15 minutes as a form of motivation, however only succeeded in pushing Taki to the brink of suicide; 5 glasses of lemonade and the idea of peeing in a hole which could very well contain ferrets or similar had that effect on people. Desperation had driven her to the wilderness.

In Taki's opinion, Sophitia was making it look like they'd done fuck all. This was completely inaccurate. The master bedroom was looking pretty good, with a fresh coat of magnolia on the walls and fine, clean, soft silk sheets imported from France covering the king-size bed, which was top of the range and brand new. There were even a few framed photos of the pair in that room and the odd painting Sophitia had done put upon the walls. Taki felt that Sophitia should quit her bitching.

Taki felt like the kid that had to do German homework when their girlfriend was round (and this had happened in her past). One does not do _homework_ when an opportunity of wild sex appears; life is too short.

Chocolate coloured eyes watched with great interest the flexing of Sophitia's arm muscles, and paid attention to the soft ripple the flesh of her back would make with each sweeping arc made with the broom. Sophitia was wearing a vest top and worn denim short shorts to accommodate the unusually warm weather Japan was having, and small rivulets of sweat began to form on the blonde's back. If she were looking at her from another angle, Taki would've seen quite a treat, possibly. The blonde was humming a pleasant tune, and Taki let it wash sensually over herself while she watched her work. The Asian woman stalked leisurely to Sophitia's front, until the woman's small hands occasionally brushed against her toes, which were neatly encased within slim, black designer sandals.

Sophitia quirked an eyebrow at the sudden proximity but otherwise showed no signs of faltering at her job. Small clouds of dust produced from her work filtered into her senses and she sneezed adorably. She seemed quite intent on carrying on, however.

Taki sighed and ran a hand just below her brow; as though the heat and all the hard work she'd been doing (ha) had gotten to her. She hooked her thumb on the rim of her shorts, which appeared to be slightly ripped in places, and picked on the open collar of her button down shirt in a bored fashion.

Without warning she lifted a leg up just a few inches above the floor, and nudged Sophitia's stationary hand, the one that was currently resting on the wooden boards, with her foot. Sophitia blinked up at her, not really annoyed, just appearing bemused, and carried on.

Taki let her foot rest beside Sophitia's splayed out palm for a few moments before easing her leg closer to the junction between the blonde's thighs. Sophitia looked pointedly at her that time, before turning sharply down. Taki delighted in the acknowledgement. The tip of her toenail grazed the soft, milky flesh of Sophitia's inner thigh, and dipped further against her skin up until she touched the fabric of her short shorts, where she then dropped her foot slowly to the ground and grinded her leg sensually against Sophitia's crotch.

The clack of Taki's heel against the wood from the drop had made Sophitia look upward, just before her expression altered subtly, her cheeks quietly hazing over with a gentle, rose coloured blush. Her mouth quirked into a very, very slight pout, and her lower lip appeared moist from where it peaked from under her upper lip. Her body betrayed what her mind willed to broadcast, which was apparently indifference, when she leaned slightly into her partner's limb. While she retained a stoic expression, the concentration in her eyes had become unfocused.

Taki delighted in that such a simple action on her part could have such an effect on this gorgeous woman.

She took a step forward with her other leg, bringing it down powerfully with a clack of her heel on the other side of Sophitia's supporting hand. The muscles in her calf quivered with the vibration. Sophitia lifted her head up slowly.

Taki looked down and noted with amusement that Sophitia's head had been in that position before, many, many times, albeit under slightly different circumstances.

Their eyes met. Sophitia licked her lips and noted dimly just how _hungry_ Taki looked at the moment, like she wanted to pin her down and ravish her senseless. The thought thrilled her, and she let the small broom drop, her task apparently forgotten. Taki offered her hand, and she took it.

With a single tug, Sophitia was lifted to her feet, and her knee moved teasingly between Taki's legs as she arose. The latter's eyes grew hooded and seductive at the friction.

Taki cupped Sophitia's chin in her hand and gently massaged her soft, petal-like lips, gazing deeply, penetratingly into the woman's eyes. Fire burned within the blonde. Her tongue darted out to lick Taki's thumb and caress it, whilst her companion's grip grew stronger. Taki's free hand grabbed at the muscular flesh of Sophitia's back and pulled their bodies closer together. At the meeting of hot skin and sweat, both women gave out a ragged breath, expelling it against each other's full lips. The air between them mingled and diminished as they were crushed together, the distance between them suddenly dissimilating into nothing but warm, aching flesh and electricity. Heat pooled into a soft spot between Sophitia's legs, as Taki leaned in and licked slowly and sensually on the tender, sensitive skin of her earlobe. Her legs quivered, and the arm wound tightly around her pulled closer, tighter, keeping her from falling to the floor. Her arms trembled as she moved them around Taki's neck, whilst the Asian woman lapped delicately at the skin below her ear and on her jaw line. Hot, wet kisses ghosted over the crook of her neck up to her pulse, where Taki paused to bite down gently, sucking and lapping as though she were the finest thing the woman had ever tasted. Sophitia's heart thudded wildly in her chest and she released a long, drawn out moan when Taki thumbed her nipple through the fabric of her clothing, pinching and teasing. Taki lifted her head leisurely, trailing her lips languidly up the smooth curve of Sophitia's neck up to the delicate point of her chin. She breathed hotly against Sophitia's lips, the space separating their faces consisting of mere millimetres.

Suddenly unable to keep apart, Sophitia gave in, surging forward and pressing her lips against Taki's. Both women shuddered at the contact, tongues emerging from glistening depths and moving smoothly and sensually into each other's mouths. They danced together, Taki giving a low, husky moan that reverberated down Sophitia's throat, lost to her lover. Taki's hand eased under Sophitia's clothing, and she raked her nails delicately over the smooth, toned flesh of the blonde's stomach before slipping under her bra and eagerly teasing the small bud of hard tissue that graced the peak of Sophitia's breast. She rolled the aching nipple between her fingers and Sophitia gave a series of disjointed, incoherent moans, grinding the full of her breast into Taki's heated palm.

Driven by Sophitia's moans, Taki broke the kiss, the women's tongues sliding delicately off of one another, and lapped and sucked her way down to Sophitia's collar bone. Taki lavished that area, knowing it drove Sophitia wild, whilst working her nipple, and pulling her top up with her hands. She pushed her bra and clothing up, letting it bunch together, freeing Sophitia's chest. Taki feasted her eyes on the newly exposed flesh before ducking down and capturing the neglected nipple in her mouth. She swirled her tongue languidly over it; it was a most exquisite form of torture. The bud was rock solid and wet.

Sophitia panted wildly, digging a hand into Taki's hair and grabbing fruitlessly at the skin of her back. Her body felt sultry, smouldering, like the desert. She pressed her groin into Taki's, falling back once again onto a supportive arm as she pushed a leg up to wrap around the Asian woman's hips. Taki bit down on her nipple, not too hard, but enough to make Sophitia cry out, her legs buckling. They fell to the floor, Taki still attached to Sophitia's breasts, unrelenting, and Sophitia wrapping both legs around the woman and pulling their groins tightly against each other. Taki raised her head and kissed Sophitia hard, the lust getting the better of them, and suddenly Sophitia tasted copper. The blonde raked her nails down Taki's back and fumbled frantically with the zipper on her shorts. Still kissing, she pulled them forcefully down to pool around her love's thighs. Her hand caressed the burning flesh of Taki's inner thighs, admiring the absolute softness, and the heat, before she slipped beneath the fabric of Taki's lacy red underwear and penetrated as deeply as she could from her position into the woman.

Taki's response vibrated down her throat and they kissed harder, Sophitia being pushed into the floor with the force of their joint desire. Taki's hips spasmed and pushed against Sophitia's probing digits. Sophitia nipped at Taki's lower lip and kissed her jaw and neck hotly, savouring the essence of the beautiful woman.

The cool air hit Taki suddenly, mingling with the quick-drying spots of moisture left by Sophitia's heated kisses and she threw her arms down either side of her lover's head to hold herself steady. Her thighs trembled and liquid heat spilled out of her centre as she was pushed frenziedly into again and again. She bit her lip, letting out a raw cry that overflowed with desire when Sophitia ripped her shirt open and fastened her teeth to Taki's chest, her free hand working furiously at the frontal clasp of her bra. With a satisfying snap the garment flew open and Sophitia immediately locked her lips against Taki's throbbing chest, as though this time would be their last. Sophitia growled with need when Taki grinded down against her fingers, wet and incredibly arousing sounds filled the once silent room, and the floorboards creaked under the resounding pressure. Sophitia flipped them over, pinning Taki to the floor and gripping tightly to the swollen flesh of her chest. Taki let out a sharp cry, not finding the strength to glare at Sophitia for swapping their positions, nor the cohesion to reprimand her.

Sophitia moved upward and lapped wetly at Taki's neck before capturing her lips in a searing kiss that set their skin ablaze, like an inferno. Sophitia sat up briefly and pulled her fingers out from her lover to quickly rid herself of her top. Taki was breathing disjointedly, raggedly, and she gazed with unabashed and raw desire up at the blonde. Sophitia's full breasts gave a slight bounce as her top slid over and off of her chest. Her companion stared in rapt fascination. She threw it away and eagerly pushed Taki's shirt open before pressing herself fully against the woman.

Their breasts met in a heated kiss, and both women hissed pleasurably at the delightful contact. Their flesh slid wonderfully together and they were kissing again in a frenzy of passion and desire. Sophitia put her weight on Taki, her left hand resuming its treatment on her breast while she quickly reached down and plunged back into Taki with two fingers. At the sudden jump and prolonged groan of pleasure Taki made, Sophitia curled her fingers, rubbing wetly against the saturated folds of the Asian woman. She probed strongly against Taki's front wall and the latter gasped into her mouth, her nails scraping, digging deeply into Sophitia's back. Taki thrashed, shutting her eyes tightly, as Sophitia's tongue ran sensually against her own, and her fingers curled and twisted and probed and pleasured deep inside of her. The blonde pressed her thumb against the bundle of nerves at the entrance of Taki's centre, and Taki shuddered, crying out, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Sophitia broke the kiss to stare deeply at Taki's face, and the other woman stared boldly back at her, though her eyes were misted and she groaned and panted hotly.

Taki pushed her hips upward, and writhed, her body undulating and jerking of its own accord. She groaned, pressing harder, and with a loud and entirely too sexy shout, she collapsed, panting heavily, her soft breaths expelling pleasantly beside Sophitia's ear. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her consciousness wavered, as she came down from wherever Sophitia had taken her. The blonde was looking at her intently, still feeling all hot and bothered, and her bright blue eyes shone with a mysterious glint. Taki, despite her state of absolute fulfilment, still felt a pinprick of desire, and a stab of heat emerged within her abdomen, just from the sheer intensity of Sophitia's gaze. The younger woman, while appearing sweet and innocent, was an absolute _behemoth_ in bed.

Taki registered the feeling of splinters digging into her back and ignored it; it was nothing compared to the burning sensation she'd get from Sophitia's nails when she was caught in the throes of passion. She decided she missed that burning sensation.

Taki locked her legs around the blonde's hips and rolled them over. With a thud and a growl that could only be described as sexual, Sophitia toppled, though she was smiling saucily up at the Asian woman.

The latter grinned.

"Shall we go upstairs?"

* * *

AN: Okay, it's done. Decided to be a whore and throw a bit of filth at you all :D (do you mind? Srsly.)

_Baka – _Japanese for 'idiot', 'moron' or similar.  
_Boang ka – _Filipino for 'you're crazy', not sure which dialect as there are several billion ;P but I do believe it's Tagalog… anyone care to correct me? (:

One of the better pieces I've wrote methinks, and every time I write something like this I always finish it and end up staring at it thinking 'OH, MY GOD. I'm so dirty.'

Hope you like :D Yes I'm well aware they sorta did it out of nowhere, and it's kinda pwp, BUT OH WELL.

RnR my loves. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
